Can I sleep with you ? - EXO
by Hana65
Summary: "Channie... Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar... Je peux dormir avec toi ? Juste pour cette nuit..." Humour et stupidités. Yaoi - ChanBaek (EXO)


Baekhyun se redressa subitement dans son lit. Le cœur battant contre sa cage thoracique et la respiration saccadée, il tâtonna fébrilement autour de lui, complètement déboussolé et à la recherche du premier repère à sa portée.

Pourquoi il faisait si sombre, d'un seul coup ? Où est-ce qu'il était ? Il n'y a même pas dix secondes, ce monstre horrible aux tentacules sanguinolentes et aux crocs acérés, surnommé Jimin le poulpe par la légende, était en train de le déchiqueter vif, détachant un par un ses membres après avoir infligé le même traitement au reste du groupe et avoir... Hé, mais...

Une seconde.

S'il pouvait bouger les bras ainsi...

...

Oh bordel, il avait des supers-pouvoirs de régénération !

Non... Ce serait trop simple comme explication, si c'était le cas... Son pouvoir, c'était la lumière. Rien d'autre.  
Soigner les blessures, c'était Yixing qui s'en chargeait. Et encore, ses capacités se limitaient à guérir de simples coupures ou infections, pas faire repousser des membres amputés...  
Et puis Lay... Lay avait été assassiné par Jimin le poulpe, comme tout le monde...  
Quelque chose clochait...

Ses doigts frôlèrent soudain une surface. Il réprima un sursaut. Oh mon dieu ! C'était quoi ça ? Cette surface semblait dure et solide... Une chose de sûre: ça ressemblait à un objet.  
Ou alors, c'était peut être la carapace de Yoongi la Tortue, le fidèle acolyte de Jimin le Poulpe la terrible créature légendaire et sournoise des Mers Infernales qui avait fait couler le navire et l'équipage du Capitaine Suho alors qu'ils voyageaient tranquillement pour une dangereuse mission: récupérer le trésor gardé précieusement par l'Evil Panda Huang Zi Tao et la Diva Farouche Kim Kibum, sur l'île Gucci qui appartenait à la Reine Heechul.  
Ah oui et à Leo aussi, son hamster de compagnie qui remplaçait depuis récemment Ken, sa chauve sourie géante et un peu bizarre qui, apparemment, se serait enfuie en raison de son appétit insatisfait aux côtés de la Souveraine...  
Elle aurait soi-disant rejoint l'armée de Jimin le poulpe en tant que partenaire de Seokjin la sirène pour veiller sur le garde-manger, mais aucune preuve ne fut apportée.

Il se risqua doucement à rapprocher de nouveau sa main de l'objet en question, vérifiant de quoi cela pouvait bien s'agir... Mais très prudemment... Parce qu'au cas où ce serait bien Yoongi, ça mordait les tortues. Et celle-ci possédait du venin mortel sur ses crocs...

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, et aussi à son plus grand soulagement, ce que ses doigts rencontrèrent ne furent nullement les crocs de la terrible tortue Yoongi.  
Au contraire, la surface était douce, et l'objet tenait dans sa main. Il semblait il y avoir comme une petite bosse dessus. De son pouce, Baekhyun y exerça alors une légère pression et se retrouva submergé d'une lueur aveuglante. Si bien qu'il en ferma les yeux et passa son bras devant afin de se protéger de cet éblouissement puissant.  
Quelqu'un était en train de le prendre en photo et avait foutu le flash ou quoi ? Et il ne se servait pas de son pouvoir, pourtant !

Peu à peu, Baekhyun finit par réussir à ouvrir les paupières, les faisant cligner à de multiples reprises pour habituer ses yeux bridés à glisser doucement de la pénombre à cette soudaine clarté. Il laissa ses bras s'affaisser en même temps.

Quand ses prunelles noires parvinrent à ne trouver presque plus aucun inconvénient à l'éclairage, Baekhyun réussit à distinguer les éléments qui figuraient tout autour de lui, plissant les yeux. Une minuscule commode... Un bureau... Une chaise...

Pourquoi il y avait-il deux exemplaires de ces meubles ? Merde, il voyait double ou quoi ? Il y avait aussi un lit... Deux lits. Encore. Il était justement au milieu des couvertures de l'un d'eux...

Oh.

C'était sa chambre. La chambre qu'il partageait avec un Kyungsoo apparemment absent puisque son lit était vide. La chambre qu'il aurait dû partager avec Chanyeol et Jongdae, mais ces derniers, pour des raisons de nouvelle configuration, avaient dû échanger leurs places pour obtenir une chambre individuelle chacun...

Le dortoir des EXO.

Ça lui revenait à présent...

Mais... Mais alors... Jimin le poulpe, Yoongi la tortue, Seokjin la sirène, Hoseok l'hippocampe, Namjoon le phoque, Taehyung l'alien de mer, Jungkook le dauphin, et tout le restant de ce peuple maudit des Mers Infernales... L'équipage du Capitaine Suho... L'île de la Reine Heechul et de Leo son hamster... Tout ça, c'était qu'un rêve ?

Il poussa un immense soupire de soulagement. Il était préférable que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit de son imagination... C'était tellement flippant...

Mais bon... Il avouait quand même que quelque part, au fond de lui, ses tumultueuses et amusantes aventures en Mers avec tout le reste de l'équipage allaient lui manquer.

Il jeta un œil à son réveil entreposé sur sa table de chevet, contre son lit. Minuit, qu'il affichait. Pile poil. Quoi, seulement ? Ce cauchemar n'avait donc duré qu'à peine deux heures ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que toutes ces aventures s'étaient étendues sur d'innombrables années... Une seconde. Quel jour, de quel mois et de quelle année était-il ? Peut-être qu'il ne se trompait pas et qu'il avait réellement dormi des années en étant mis sous coma artificiel... Qui sait ?

Le rouquin se retourna sur son matelas, à plat ventre, rabattant les couvertures sur son dos dénudé, et attrapa son téléphone posé juste à côté du réveil. L'écran s'alluma d'une simple pression sur la touche de déverrouillage. 20 Octobre 2017. Ah. En fin de compte, tous ces événements s'étaient bien déroulés en l'espace de deux heures...

Tout allait bien.

Il était de retour dans la réalité.

Et la nuit n'était pas encore terminée. Il pouvait se rendormir. Ah, ce fameux sentiment de satisfaction ressentit lors du constat qu'il restait encore plusieurs heures à passer dans les draps chauds à roupiller, avant de reprendre le cours d'une épuisante journée... C'était si agréable.

Plutôt heureux, il se retourna pour appuyer de nouveau sur l'interrupteur de la lumière contre le mur, et la pièce fut une nouvelle foi plongée dans les ténèbres. Baekhyun attrapa ensuite les couvertures et s'enroula à l'intérieur, bien décidé à profiter de ces quelques heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait... Lentement, ses paupières se refermèrent...

Peut-être que son rêve allait se poursuivre ?

D'une part, il aurait adoré. Mais d'une autre, les images infernales de Jimin le Poulpe et de ses compères en train de massacrer tout l'équipage du Capitaine Suho faisaient de nouveau surface dans son esprit, lui donnant la chair de poule... Il voulait reprendre à un autre chapitre bien plus satisfaisant. Il voulait oublier cette horrible vision.

Mais une pluie de sang s'abattait devant ses yeux. Les cris et les appels en détresse hurlaient encore dans ses tympans. Chaque membre de l'équipage finissait indéniablement par tomber après un acharnement sans merci contre leurs adversaires... Chanyeol lui jetait un regard plein de terreur, à plat ventre sur le sol du navire détruit. Ses cheveux immaculés trempés baignaient dans une marre visqueuse de sang mêlée à l'eau salée recouvrant presque la totalité du bateau, ses jambes étaient déjà à demi-dévorées et cette monstrueuse créature s'avançait dangereusement vers lui. Non, pas lui...

Même si Baekhyun aurait préféré que tout le monde soit épargné, si son propre état avait put lui permettre de sauver au moins une vie, c'était bien celle de Chanyeol... Son Chanyeol...

Mais il n'avait rien put faire. Les côtes brisées et à bout de force, il peinait difficilement à trouver son souffle et à exécuter le moindre geste.

Les yeux de l'argenté s'adoucirent soudainement. Comme s'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, ni aucune peur. Comme si ce carnage n'était qu'une scène de film en plein tournage, et que tout se finirait bien pour eux, qui n'étaient que de simples acteurs devant un fond ver bientôt changé en cet amas d'effets spéciaux...  
Un sourire traça soudainement ses lèvres qui mimèrent une phrase silencieuse à son égard...  
Et...

Baekhyun eût un violent sursaut et se redressa à nouveau dans son lit. Il martela l'interrupteur et fit revenir la lumière qui chassa aussitôt ces images.  
D'un revers de la main, il essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et ses tempes. Il crut pendant un instant que tout ce qui enveloppait son organe cardiaque allait se briser sous ses violentes pulsations.

Un cauchemar... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé...  
Chanyeol était vivant. Le reste des EXO aussi.  
Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve mais cette simple vision lui était insupportable. Tout ce qui pouvait concerner son groupe, et principalement Channie, lui importait trop...

Il s'extirpa de ses couvertures d'un geste sec et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, respirant profondément, dans le but de calmer ces images qui ne cessaient de revenir le hanter.  
Au bout de dix longues minutes d'allers-retours entre les dix mètres carrés de sa chambre, rien de tout cela ne parvenait à s'évaporer... Rien à faire.  
Même s'il essayait de songer à autre chose, ses pensées revenaient à chaque foi vers ce cauchemar.  
A ce rythme, il n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir. Et dire que pour une foi, il fut le premier du groupe a ressentir le besoin de dormir...

Il avait besoin de se calmer, de canaliser cette angoisse qui ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écouler à revoir encore et encore ces scènes macabres... Mais, comment ? En l'état présent, peu de solutions s'envisageaient...

Il avait envie de voir Chanyeol. La seule et unique idée qu'il avait en tête pour interrompre ce cauchemar qui le suivait même éveillé, c'était de le voir. Et puis... Ce serait mentir s'il affirmait qu'au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'adapter au nouvel emménagement de ce dortoir. Il avait toujours partagé sa chambre avec lui et cela lui manquait terriblement de ne plus le savoir dans la même pièce que lui, la nuit.  
Et de plus, l'angoisse que toutes ces choses aient put symboliser un mauvais présage était bien présente. Loin de là ce qu'il souhaitait ! Il n'y croyait pas, mais il avait besoin de se rassurer. Il voulait voir son visage propre et serein, endormi... S'il dormait. Il était minuit mais à cette heure-ci, tout le monde ne dormait pas forcément et en particulier la beagle line, faute d'insomnies...

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Baekhyun avait besoin de sentir sa présence. Là, tout de suite. Le voir était une chose, mais il était certain qu'il se sentirait plus apaisé et en sécurité s'il restait près de lui... Est-ce que Chanyeol accepterait de le laisser dormir avec lui ce soir ?

C'était plutôt courant de voir les membres du groupe venir trouver le lit d'un de leur compère en cas de terreur nocturne ou d'envie de passer la nuit ensemble pour se tenir chaud en pleine saison d'hiver ou pour toute autre raison diverse... D'ailleurs, peut-être bien que Kyungsoo était allé voir Kai. Ce ne serait nullement étonnant d'apprendre un jour qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ces deux-là... Mais ils étaient si discrets qu'une éventuelle relation passait complètement inaperçus aux yeux du monde, dans ce cas.

Il sourit bêtement en imaginant le petit couple se former... Ce qu'ils seraient mignons. Baekhyun, fleur bleue ? Pas vraiment. Mais ce genre d'idées le ramenait irrévocablement à penser à lui et à Chanyeol...

En ce qui concernait ces deux-là, c'était un peu différent... Depuis leurs débuts, cette grande asperge l'attirait comme un aimant. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial en lui qui n'avait jamais sut laisser Baekhyun indifférent... Et ce quelque chose de spécial ne se limitait pas seulement à son sourire rayonnant et sa joie de vivre contagieuse. Il y avait tellement de petits détails à énumérer dans ce « quelque chose », que même Baekhyun n'en voyait pas le bout...

Une entente unique s'était immédiatement formée entre eux, au point que bien rapidement, ils se considérèrent comme meilleurs amis de longue date. Au fil du temps, des années écoulées à partager leur sang, leur sueur et leurs larmes dans tous les efforts produits afin de faire progresser leur groupe et le maintenir à la hauteur des attentes de leurs fans, ils s'étaient encore rapprochés... Se cherchant d'abord par quelques taquineries et chapardages, leurs jeux avaient commencés à prendre une tournure bien différente aux yeux de Baekhyun quand ils ont commencés à manifester un vif et particulier intérêt pour le fanservice, les contacts physiques et les paroles ambigus capables de soulever de multiples crises d'hystérie auprès des fans à l'esprit tordu.  
Et tous ces petits gestes, ces petits mots avaient donc finis par se produire même en dehors de la caméra... Mine de rien, la quasi-totalité des membres eux-mêmes en étaient tout aussi friands que les fans.

Mais Baekhyun, n'étant pas le dernier à planifier ces échanges, ne considérait pas cela comme une sorte de divertissement dès qu'il s'agissait de Chanyeol. Il réagissait très différemment, son cerveau lui dictant des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais songé en face d'un autre EXO. Ce type lui faisait un effet de dingue...

Et oui. Byun Baekhyun était follement tombé amoureux de Park Chanyeol. Aka Yoda géant.

Mais en ce qui concernait ce dernier, il n'en savait rien...  
Le rouquin n'avait jamais osé lui faire part de ses sentiments et encore moins de lui poser la question: s'ils étaient réciproques. Il avait peur que cela change à jamais le regard que son ami avait de lui et que leur relation, voir même que le groupe entier, ne soit anéanti à cause des préjugés possiblement engendrés.

Contrairement à l'image extravertie qu'il aimait tant renvoyer au public, il était toutefois très sensible et réservé sur certains sujets. Les plus délicats, notamment.

Bon. Allez. Il allait juste lui demander de dormir avec lui. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas la première foi, en plus ils avaient déjà partagés leur chambre ensemble durant une longue période et Baekhyun était bien trop épris de peur en ce moment-même pour avoir envie de lui sauter dessus.  
Et à cause de ces images terrifiantes qui perpétuaient dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas réfréner ce besoin incontrôlable de sentir sa présence. Il espérait juste ne pas le déranger ou le réveiller, si jamais il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil...

Affrontant le froid du carrelage, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la porte. Il prit soin d'apporter le plus de douceur et de discrétion possible à l'instant où il tourna la poignée de celle-ci et l'entrebâilla légèrement. Mais un grincement se fit entendre. Baekhyun se crispa. Merde.

Le rouquin déglutit, son angoisse due à son précédent cauchemar s'amplifia en raison du bruit involontaire qu'il venait de causer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres ne se réveillent et ne le remarque.  
Déjà que le fait de savoir que Kyungsoo était peut-être éveillé ou en train de circuler dans les couloirs ne le rassurait pas, il n'y avait pas besoin d'ajouter un membre de plus à ses suspicions...

Bon... A vrai dire, il n'était pas surprenant que Baekhyun soit souvent le responsable des réveils de ses collègues en plein milieu de la nuit. Chanyeol et Jongdae constituaient les deux autres majorités.

Mais là, pour l'une des uniques fois dans sa vie, Baekhyun était sérieux. La situation actuelle impliquait une chose que le rouquin ne négligerait pour rien au monde.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était allé trouver leur Yoda favori ou il en entendrait parler pour une éternité, allant même jusqu'à le suivre dans sa tombe.  
Pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des taquineries entre eux, mais il ne souhaitait pas que des superstitions des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui soient mises en évidence par un geste qui pouvait paraître réellement suspect aux yeux du groupe...

Le fanservice qu'ils produisaient devant le monde entier et même hors caméra était déjà suffisant pour certains à probablement se douter de quelque chose, et cela empirerait leurs doutes si Baekhyun se ferait prendre en train de s'incruster dans la chambre du rappeur en pleine nuit, discrètement et sans aucun contexte.

Même si un jour cela s'apprendrait par erreur que le rouquin éprouvait des sentiments envers son cadet, il n'était pas sûr qu'une telle nouvelle soit acceptée facilement... Et soit également, dans un premier temps, prise au sérieux en raison des tendances du chanteur à être considéré comme un blagueur professionnel...

Mais si cela arrivait, peut-être que Chanyeol lui-même et les autres membres du groupe ne seraient pas tolérants envers ce qu'il ressentait... Quoique... Rien ne lui affirmait que Kyungsoo ne sortait pas discrètement avec Kai et qu'il en était de même pour Sehun et Luhan... Peut-être pour Tao et Kris aussi...  
Oulà. Ça faisait un peu trop de monde à prendre en compte, d'un seul coup. C'était peut-être un peu irrationnel. Son esprit était tellement centré sur lui et Chanyeol qu'il voyait désormais des couples partout dans le groupe...  
Impossible que tout le monde ne soit tombé amoureux les uns des autres.  
Vu leur manque de discrétion, ils se seraient fait immédiatement cernés pour la plupart.  
N'empêche que Kai et Kyungsoo... Bref, il enquêterait là-dessus plus tard.

Mais de toute façon, de telles relations ne seraient jamais tolérées des fans et de la société...  
Pour être libre de ses droits en tant qu'idole de la SM, et même en tant qu'idole tout court, la légende raconte qu'il faut manger des pois chiches en faisant dix fois le tour de chaque bureau (et en prenant bien sûr les escaliers et non l'ascenseur pour accéder aux étages) de l'agence en position du poirier (sinon c'est pas drôle) et hurler "SHOGI WA" dans celui de Lee Soman. Le tout, sans s'étouffer.  
Mais personne n'a jamais encore put affirmer les effets de cette pratique... spéciale et à la source totalement inconnue. Parce que personne n'a jamais encore essayé...

Ah bah voilà. Ça lui donnait une idée pour sa prochaine connerie à programmer avec le reste de la beagle line et même les EXO au complet si tout le monde était partant. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Mais un autre jour, quand il serait plus d'humeur à ça...

Passant d'abord la tête par l'encadrement de la porte pour vérifier qu'aucune lumière dans les pièces alentours n'était allumée, signalant la proximité d'un de ses collègues, il s'aventura doucement... très doucement... et très lentement dans le couloir du dortoir, plongé dans une pénombre absolue. Eviter de se faire remarquer, pour Baekhyun, relevait vraiment d'une rareté phénoménale... La situation était vraiment à risques pour lui et pour sa fierté.  
C'est pourquoi ses techniques ancestrales de ninja, mêlées à celles de Kronk dans Kuzco, lui furent d'une aide immense.

Tâtant précautionneusement les murs afin de se guider dans la pénombre totale, il avait très rapidement retenu à quel membre correspondait nouvellement les portes des chambres qu'il frôlait de ses doigts. Pour lui faciliter encore la tâche, celle du rappeur était la dernière située au fin fond de l'allée, alors il n'aurait aucun mal à la trouver.

Mais subitement, une vision lui traversa l'esprit. Celle d'un Kyungsoo, immobile, apparaître juste devant lui et le fixant de ses effroyables yeux, scintillant dans le noir. Satan en personne.  
Il manqua de lâcher un cri d'effroi et s'arrêta d'un seul coup, avant que cette soudaine apparition ne s'estompe aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.  
Oh putain, il commençait à voir des trucs flippants partout. Le mélange de la fatigue et de la peur vis-à-vis de son cauchemar ne lui était vraiment pas bénéfique...  
Secouant la tête pour chasser définitivement cette illusion et ces souvenirs, il continua alors sa lente course, pressant légèrement le pas pour empêcher au plus vite une nouvelle apparition cheloue de se dévoiler sous ses yeux...

Quand la lumière s'alluma soudainement. C'était quoi ça encore ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait joué avec son pouvoir encore une foi, il le jurait !

D'ailleurs, il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'il ne possédait pas de réels pouvoirs, mais tout simplement une attribution que l'on avait offerte à chaque membre pour donner au groupe une icône, à leurs débuts...

Il se rendit alors compte que quelqu'un se trouvait de nouveau en face de lui. Cette foi, c'était Jongdae. D'accord. Alors son cerveau tenait vraiment à lui faire perdre ses moyens en lui faisant croiser tout ses coéquipiers à chaque pas qu'il ferait ? C'était quoi ? Une sorte de passage à épreuves ?

\- **Salut, Baek** , fit tout naturellement le détenteur de la foudre.

Son visage dégageait cet air à la foi serein espiègle qu'il détenait habituellement. Pour une illusion, il semblait vachement réaliste. Il scrutait son ami, sans que l'un des deux ne prononce le moindre mot supplémentaire. Jusqu'à ce que Chen ne baisse le regard sur son aîné. La malice dans ses yeux prit alors tout le dessus sur la part plus tendre.

\- **Il est mignon, ton boxer Winnie l'Ourson.**

Le rouquin baissa les yeux à son tour... Et ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. Oh merde ! Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la manière dont il était vêtu avant de sortir de sa chambre... Heureusement que ce n'était pas celui des Bisounours, mais ça craignait quand même... Il devait fuir. Là. Tout de suite.

 **\- Euh... Je... Bonne nuit !** , balbutia-t-il avant de foncer à la vitesse de la lumière (oui c'est Baekhyun, il peut vraiment faire ça) jusqu'à la chambre de Chanyeol, sous un fou rire de Chen très mal dissimulé.

Prenant à peine le soin d'ouvrir prudemment la porte, il la referma avec tout autant de délicatesse une foi franchie. Son dos se colla immédiatement contre, vibrant sous chaque vive pulsation de son coeur. Il allait frôler la crise cardiaque cette nuit. Ou la subir.

De un: Jongdae n'était pas une illusion. C'était vraiment lui ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi il traînait dans les couloirs, lui aussi ? Bref, ce n'était pas le plus important.

De deux : Là était l'alerte. Ce même troll des EXO l'avait vu. Non, pas le boxer. A vrai dire, il avait porté bien pire, voir même rien du tout devant eux. Pour « briser les barrières » entre lui et chaque membre. Alors il se moquait pas mal de savoir si un boxer Winnie l'Ourson posait problème, même si c'était un peu gênant quand même... Le souci, c'était lui qu'il avait vu. Il avait vu Baekhyun partir en direction de la chambre de Channie...

De trois: Le roux était actuellement à l'intérieur. Non, pas de Channie, de sa chambre, toujours.  
Et plus il entendait la faible respiration du jeune homme au fond de la pièce, là où se situait son lit, plus son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine... Encore plus que précédemment, si c'était au moins possible. Il cognait si fort, au point que Baekhyun crut que tout son être allait finir par exploser sous la puissance et l'allure de ses battements...

Mais en tout cas, il y était. Ça y est. Il était enfin parvenu à atterrir dans la chambre du Yoda géant qu'il aimait. Même si Chen l'avait vu... Oh et puis zut. Même si ce serait embarrassant qu'il répande ce qu'il avait vu de Baekhyun ce soir, soit le fait de porter ce fichu boxer en plus de filer jusque dans la chambre de Chanyeol, le rouquin n'aurait qu'à balancer qu'il avait vu son collègue vocaliste se rendre dans la chambre de Xiumin.  
Que ce soit vrai ou pas, il tiendrait au moins un argument on ne peut plus crédible aux yeux du reste des EXO pour contrer celui du détenteur de la foudre à son égard.  
Mouhahaha.

Il était si diabolique.

Même Kyungsoo ne pouvait l'égaler.

Ah, c'était beau de vivre dans l'illusion.

La respiration toute aussi saccadée que son rythme cardiaque, il tenta d'inspirer et de souffler calmement pour ainsi ralentir celui-ci... Mais rien ne changea. La cause ? Cette silhouette qui se dessinait sur le lit, éclairée par quelques faibles lueurs lunaires qui traversaient les volets mal fermés de la chambre.  
Cette vision n'arrangeait nullement l'état de son pauvre cœur... Toutefois, pour son mental, ce fut différent.  
Comme un enchantement, il sentit une sorte d'enveloppe se saisir de la noirceur que lui apportait son imagination pour la remplacer par une vague de douceur et de réconfort...

Pourtant, il n'avait même pas approché l'autre jeune homme. Il était resté au même point, dos contre la porte, et sans avoir réellement la force de s'avancer plus près, tant ses moyens l'avaient quitté. Ils étaient même partis en vacance.  
Il ne le voyait même pas distinctement. Mais les simples sons de sa respiration et sa seule présence lui faisait un bien fou...

C'était un excellent début pour Baekhyun d'être parvenu jusqu'ici sans trop de peine. Mais le dilemme le plus imposant serait désormais de s'approcher et lui demander l'autorisation de s'inviter pour partager son lit... Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il lui poserait cette question. Mais ces fois étaient si rares et embarrassantes pour le plus âgé qu'il craignait de ne plus pouvoir résister à ses envies, un jour ou l'autre...

Enfin... Même s'il devait dormir par terre dans un coin, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller le voir et encore moins de le réveiller. Il pouvait très bien se coucher dans un coin tel un animal domestique comme si de rien n'était... Tant qu'il sentait sa présence, il ne risquait plus de faire de cauchemars.

Mouais...

Ce carrelage froid ne ferait pas vraiment office de matelas digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Bon... Il n'y avait pas le choix, alors.  
S'approchant à pas de loup de cette longue silhouette sous les couvertures qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration, il se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui et l'inspecta d'abord prudemment... Et très minutieusement. Comme s'il s'agissait de l'être le plus fascinant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré... Ce qui était le cas. Le visage penché légèrement de côté, ses paupières à demies-closes devenaient à peine percevables à travers sa chevelure blanche qui venait s'éparpiller sur son oreiller. L'attraction principale du regard de Baekhyun furent ses lèvres qu'il convoitaient... Entrouvertes, elles laissaient échapper de faibles souffles que le plus petit ressentit à peine, comme une tendre caresse se déposant sur ses mains appuyées sur le bord du matelas. Il en frémit. Même un tel contact, si subtil, bref et encore moins volontaire avait le don de le faire réagir.

Mon dieu... Il ne se sentait vraiment pas apte à survivre s'il devait partager le même lit, aussi nombreuses en furent ces occasions...

Allez, courage. C'était un adulte accompli. Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'ils dormiraient ensemble. En plus, il avait déjà eu des expériences amoureuses auparavant et il avait déjà sût contrôler plus d'une foi tout ses états d'âmes ainsi que ses réactions face à quelqu'un qui attisait son intérêt...

Oui. C'était bien joli tout ça.

Mais Chanyeol lui faisait quand même un putain d'effet. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais autant ressenti avec qui que ce soit d'autre.  
Bon sang, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Fichu Yoda géant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tendit le bras vers son épaule et la secoua légèrement.

\- **Channie... Tu dors ?**

Ses paupières à demies-closes laissaient toujours des doutes quand à cela, quand elles ne restaient pas complètement ouvertes. Ses tendances aux insomnies renforçaient également ses suspicions.  
Mais Chanyeol ne bougea pas.

\- **Channie... Hé...**

Le vocaliste fit de multiples tentatives. Il lui souffla sur tout le visage, dans les cheveux, tira gentiment ses grandes oreilles décollées qu'il trouvait si charmantes, lui mordilla l'épaule... Mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. Son Yoda restait immobile. Il était bien vivant, au moins ? Baekhyun revit accidentellement la scène de son rêve se reproduire juste sous ses yeux à cette pensée... Non. Tout allait bien. Du calme. Il respirait.

Et bien... Il avait le sommeil drôlement lourd cette foi... Tant pis. Baekhyun allait devoir se résoudre à retourner dans sa chambre pleine des traces de son cauchemar...  
Déçu et l'angoisse prête à ressurgir à grand pas, il se releva du lit où reposait son fantasme en prenant soin de ne pas exécuter le moindre geste brusque, bien que Chanyeol ne semblait réceptif à aucun mouvement externe... Question de réflexe.  
Il allait pour faire demi-tour quand une main lui saisit le bras. En une fraction de seconde, il tourna sur lui-même et fut emporté par une force qui le fit atterrir sur le torse de l'autre homme.

Sur le... Oui. Le torse de Channie. Oh putain. Il y avait les couvertures donc il ne pouvait pas vérifier si oui ou non, il portait un T-shirt. (oui c'est pour la science, c'est une interrogation vitale que tout le monde se pose prioritairement...) Mais rien que de penser à cette possibilité, ajouté au fait de se retrouver dans cette position on ne peut plus compromettante et surtout ô combien inattendue (mais si plaisante) fit prendre à ses joues une teinte rougeâtre sans même avoir le temps de d'abord passer par une couleur plus pâle.

Et là, juste sous ses yeux, à quelques centimètres de son visage, celui de Chanyeol, toujours aussi souriant et chaleureux... Mon dieu.  
Il était encore plus beau que toutes les précédentes fois où il l'observait... Peut-être parce qu'il était aussi près de lui et que l'atmosphère se rapprochait d'une ambiance un peu intime... Sûrement le mélange de tout ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Ce soir, tout partait en vrille.

\- **Tu comptes t'enfuir comme ça après tout ces efforts pour me réveiller ?**

Que... Quoi ? Parce qu'il avait sentit tout ce que le rouquin avait fait ? Pas qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se taquiner et d'échanger des contacts physiques, fort loin de là, mais selon la situation actuelle, c'était bien plus gênant par rapport aux instants où ils faisaient simplement les idiots devant quelqu'un... Simplement les idiots, oui, avec malgré tout une arrière-pensée de sincérité, pour la part de Baekhyun...

\- **Euh... Mais... T'étais réveillé, en fait ?** , paniqua le plus petit des deux à voix basse, ne pouvant se détacher des grands yeux pétillants de son cadet, recouverts de quelques mèches immaculés qui scintillaient sous la lumière de la lune.

\- **Je dormais pas** , railla Chanyeol en pouffant à moitié devant son ami désemparé. **T'imagine même pas à quel point c'était difficile de ne pas rire en te voyant si désespéré !**

Méchant Yoda. Ouh le vilain. Le pire, c'est qu'il se jouait du malheur de son ami... Même quand il se moquait de lui, il était terriblement attirant avec son putain de sourire... Baekhyun s'en serait damné, sincèrement.

 **\- Oh ça va, on en reparlera plus tard... Ou pas** , ronchonna celui-ci d'un léger sourire, toutefois amusé de son comportement et détournant un instant le regard en raison de sa gêne apparente.

Pendant un laps de temps, ce fut le silence. Tout deux n'osèrent le gâcher en prononçant le moindre mot. Ce silence n'était pas pesant. Au contraire, il n'en était que plus agréable. Baekhyun savourait secrètement la présence de Chanyeol et de leur proximité. Tout bruit briserait la magie. C'était un moment si serein, un peu intime qui n'arrivait pas quotidiennement... Aux yeux du plus petit, à cet instant, ils n'étaient plus juste membres des EXO. Ils étaient juste deux personnes à part entières et toutes à fait ordinaires en train de partager un petit moment secret de bonheur.

\- **Dis...** , commença finalement Baekhyun d'une voix hésitante, fixant à nouveau son interlocuteur en dessous de lui, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver le moindre inconvénient à leur position. **Channie... J'ai fait un cauchemar... Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Juste pour cette nuit...**

C'est ce qu'il disait à chaque foi qu'il venait dormir avec lui. Mais il ne tenait jamais parole. Son envie d'être auprès de Chanyeol l'emportait à chaque foi... Il ne savait jamais comment y résister...

\- **Bien sûr** , répondit Chanyeol d'un léger mouvement de tête pour accorder à ses dires. **Je me sentais un peu seul justement...**

Ah tiens, lui aussi pensait pareil depuis qu'il fut décidé qu'ils ne partageraient plus la même chambre...

\- **Merci...**

Les bras de Chanyeol, noués dans le dos du plus petit se défirent tandis que celui-ci glissa de son matelas humain afin de prendre place à côté de celui-ci, sur le véritable lit. L'argenté lui souleva les couvertures, l'invitant à prendre place au chaud... Et Baekhyun remarqua que lui aussi n'était qu'en boxer, (et sans motifs ridicules dessus. Pour tout vous dire il est rouge uni. Voilà, de rien...) dévoilant son torse et ses abdominaux merveilleusement bien sculptés, résultats de ses entraînements intensifs à la salle de musculation...  
C'est clair. Il allait décéder.  
Il avait déjà la sensation de se noyer dans une hémorragie nasale imaginaire. Cette foi, ses joues le brûlèrent et les battements de son cœur, qui avaient finis par retrouver un rythme à peu près correct, frappèrent de nouveau de plein fouet contre sa cage thoracique.  
Il ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Il brûlait de deux envies totalement opposées. Son cerveau réagissait de façon hésitante quand à répondre ou non à son invitation presque aguicheuse. Et son corps voulait juste ne faire qu'un avec le sien. Là. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Mais un rappel à l'ordre intérieur, communément aussi appelé une claque mentale, lui fit ravaler ses pulsions sexuelles pour les changer de nouveau en éternelles frustrations...  
Il n'avait pas le droit... Qui lui disait que Chanyeol éprouvait exactement les mêmes envies ? Rien, absolument rien... Et il n'osait pas tenter le diable pour le vérifier...

Baekhyun fixa son vis-à-vis un instant, qui semblait s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle le rouquin se montrait si hésitant à le rejoindre.

Après tout, il n'allait pas faire attendre Happy Virus plus longtemps...  
Finalement, il obéit à sa proposition et se réfugia dans les couettes déjà réchauffées, sans toutefois parvenir à se calmer. Il s'allongea, prit place sur le second oreiller à côté de Chanyeol et veilla surtout à ne faire aucune rencontre physique. Aucune. Absolument. Même pas pocker une fesse. Niet. Nada.

 **\- Viens un peu par-là, je vais pas te violer...** , rit doucement son Yoda Géant, remuant quelque peu afin de trouver une position plus confortable.

Oh, si seulement...

\- **Allez, bonne nuit.**

Chanyeol rabattit les couvertures sur eux tandis qu'ils se faisaient face. « Bonne nuit », qu'il disait... Facile à dire ! Il pouvait plutôt se souhaiter bonne nuit à lui-même seulement, Baekhyun n'allait jamais réussir à fermer l'œil avec cet être si magnifique, si rayonnant, si incroyable, si attirant, si parfait... Bref, Chanyeol à ses côtés.

Et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

Pour couronner le tout, il fallait que ce Yoda fichtrement sexy et si peu vêtu vienne se coller à lui, tout aussi peu habillé. Et il l'entoura de nouveau de ses bras protecteurs.

Oui, oui.

Tout à fait.

En fait, Chanyeol faisait exprès. Il souhaitait la mort de son ami. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il le cherchait. Vraiment.  
Mais c'était très certainement la mort la plus merveilleuse et chanceuse que Baekhyun pourrait subir.

 _« Allez, calme Baekkie... Calme... On se détend. Ce type cherche juste à te faire perdre tes moyens en collant son joli petit fessier au tien, ma foi fort joli également. Tu es bien plus résistant que cela. Tu as un mental puissant. Il ne doit pas t'atteindre, tu dois lui prouver que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser aller si facilement et que ce n'est pas ses jolies tablettes, ses beaux yeux ou encore son foutu sourire encore plus brillant et éclatant que le soleil qui... Aaaah... Son sourire... Oh par le Saint Dieu en string à dentelles des Enfers, il est encore plus beau vu de près, c'est du bonbon pour les yeux ! Qui est-il, en vérité ? Un ange ? Un dieu ? Merde. Ne sombre pas dans ton délire de fanboy transi d'amour ! Ressaisis-toi, mec ! »_

Quel horrible pouvoir de séduction que ce Yoda possédait. C'était vraiment dangereux pour la sécurité de son joli fessier... très, très, très joli fessier...

Quoi ? Il n'était pas le plus pervers des EXO pour rien, hein.

Toutefois, Baekhyun avait vraiment, mais vraiment de quoi pouvoir se vanter de posséder un mental encore plus résistant que l'acier pour se contenir et éviter de lui sauter dessus.

Cet homme lui était indéchiffrable... Baekhyun n'arrivait jamais vraiment à deviner ce qu'il ressentait honnêtement à son égard. Si tout ce que Chanyeol faisait se révélait être un test qu'il lui imposait ou au contraire, s'il agissait inconsciemment.  
La proximité avec les gens ne semblait jamais lui poser problème, peu importe les circonstances. Est-ce qu'il se rendait au moins compte de ce qu'il faisait subir à Baekhyun en cet instant-même ? Non, sûrement... Pour lui, agir ainsi était naturel... Ou alors il faisait vraiment exprès pour connaître l'endurance du roux.

Ce dernier résistait difficilement à l'envie de tout lui avouer... Tout ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'il aimait chez son ami. Tout ce qui, pour lui, était apte à jouer le rôle du remède contre n'importe quelle maladie ou état émotionnel.  
Il était difficile de résister à chacun de ses gestes un peu déplacé ou à interprétation confuse qui lui intimait de briser cette barrière qu'il s'imposait.  
Chanyeol lui-même était un être auquel Baekhyun ne pouvait que difficilement résister.

Et au fond de lui, même s'il rêvait à chaque instant de pouvoir s'autoriser à l'aimer inconditionnellement, Baekhyun ne voulait pas changer cela. S'il devait sacrifier ses propres sentiments pour que cela leur permette de rester aussi proches durant toute leur carrière et même après, sans jamais influencer un seul regard, qu'il soit de Chanyeol, des autres EXO, des fans ou de l'agence, cela lui suffisait.  
Il pouvait toujours continuer de faire passer ces interactions qu'il chérissait tant pour du fanservice... Et après Exo, il pourrait peut-être envisager de se déclarer... S'il ne craquait pas avant... L'avenir le lui dirait bien... Ou la nuit.

Décidément, venir ne fut pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait put avoir. Marrant, il se disait la même chose à chaque foi qu'une telle visite nocturne se produisait...

Avec l'homme de ses rêves aussi près, sa respiration chatouillant le haut de son crâne, sa poitrine servant quasiment d'oreiller à la tête du plus âgé et ce foutu sourire bloqué sur ses lèvres, jamais il ne pourrait fermer l'œil de la nuit. Même le sommeil était gêné ! Si bien qu'il n'osait même pas venir de crainte de les déranger. Quel traître, celui-ci.

Au moins, ses mauvais songes s'étaient complètement évaporés... Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce à quoi ressemblait la terrible armée de créatures des Mers Infernales commandées par Jimin le Poulpe. Les morts affreuses de tout l'équipage semblaient elles aussi provenir d'un très lointain souvenir... Ça, pour être vivants, les EXO devaient l'être...  
En particulier Channie. Tellement vivant que la chaleur de son corps lové contre le sien empiétait sur ce dernier, l'obligeant à se contenir autant émotionnellement que sexuellement.

Mais désormais, de magnifiques images remplaçaient celles de son mauvais rêve...

Il se sentait merveilleusement bien en sa présence... Chanyeol avait cette faculté de pouvoir effacer toutes les craintes de Baekhyun en l'espace d'un battement de cil, peu importe ce qu'elles concernaient. Il possédait une chose mystérieuse et indéchiffrable capable d'apaiser son esprit à tout moment, y compris dans les pires instants. Il pouvait instantanément lui rendre le sourire par le biais du sien, une contagion phénoménale qui lui valait bien son surnom: "Happy Virus".  
Tout cela était peut-être dû parce que Baekhyun ne savait pas résister à son charme... Cette grande perche de Yoda était à la foi sa plus grande force et sa pire faiblesse...

Et lentement, absorbé par toutes ses douces pensées qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête, il s'endormit...

A ses côtés, Chanyeol se redressa, doucement pour ne pas brusquer le plus petit, et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur en entendant de soudains ronflements. Cela ne faisait même pas deux minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et le voilà déjà plongé dans un profond sommeil.

 **\- Baek ? Tu dors déjà ?** , chuchota l'argenté en se penchant au-dessus de l'oreille de son aîné.

Il ne l'entendait plus... Seul un nouveau ronflement fit office de réponse au plus jeune. Et tant pis pour la discrétion. Il était trop bien, là, dans ses bras, à imaginer tout un amas de belles choses, d'un futur heureux et paisible où le monde pouvait accepter à bras ouverts les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son ami...

 **\- Tss...**

Mimant une fausse expression blasée, le sourire indélébile de Chanyeol ne put que s'agrandir encore un peu plus à la vue du visage endormi du vocaliste, ignorant sans doute qu'il était la source de cette expression si détendue... De ses doigts, il vint écarter quelques mèches à la couleur du feu qui recouvraient son front. Il rapprocha ses lèvres et les pressa tendrement sur sa peau dégagée, dans un baiser qui en disait long...

 **\- Fais de beaux rêves, trésor...**

Un jour, peut-être que lui aussi, sans crainte, il pourrait également tout dire à Baekhyun, sans besoin de passer par le biais de leurs jeux loufoques...  
Il se le promit.

* * *

Juste un petit OS purement débile écrit en cadeau pour les 25 ans de ma meilleure amie :')

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
